Sous les apparences
by CuteCiboulette
Summary: One shot. Remus, écoute… Je… je connais ton secret. Relax, j'ai rien dit à personne mais je sais reconnaître les signes. Tu vois, je suis comme toi.


L'idée m'a prise de faire des sauvegardes et de nettoyer mon disque dur... J'ai retrouvé quelques morceaux de fics que je ne me rappelle pas avoir écrits et encore moins pourquoi je ne les avais pas publiés à l'époque. Impossible de me souvenir si celui-ci était censé être plus long (j'ai un doute car j'avais noté une date de fin) ou faire partie d'une série. Mais bon, puisqu'il existe, autant le mettre quelque part...

31 mai – 30 juin 2012

 _Sous les apparences_

Au contraire de Peter et James, qui avaient sauté du lit et, comme à leur habitude, filé petit-déjeuner après une toilette sommaire, Sirius l'attendait sur son lit lorsque Remus revint de la salle de bain commune aux garçons de Gryffondor. Il marqua un court temps d'arrêt (en principe, James et Sirius faisaient la course le matin) puis sourit à son camarade malgré un soupir intérieur. Il avait espéré bénéficier d'un bref sursis supplémentaire avant que la comédie ne commence, mais voir Sirius fixer l'entrée du dortoir depuis le lit de Remus fit comprendre à ce dernier que le jeune Black n'avait pas simplement l'intention de traîner.

« Hé ! » le salua Lupin sans paraître lui plus prêter davantage d'attention. D'un geste machinal, il vérifia que sa chemise était boutonnée jusqu'au col.

Sirius se leva comme Remus atteignait son lit, sur lequel était posé le reste de son uniforme, et devança son ami en attrapant son gilet.

« Je vais t'aider, déclara-t-il d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucune protestation.

— Ça va aller, merci, répondit néanmoins Remus, indécis quant aux motivations de son condisciple.

— Laisse, je te dis. T'as du mal à bouger le bras. J'ai remarqué. »

Une sueur froide se forma aussitôt sur la nuque de Remus, comme à chaque fois que la conversation s'orientait un peu trop dans cette direction- _là_. Pris de court, il balbutia : « Ah, heu… ce n'est rien, je me suis bêtement cogné contre l'encadrement d'une porte. J'avais le nez dans un livre et j'ai mal évalué la distance. »

Mensonge tout à fait plausible, jugea-t-il. Cependant, le silence de Sirius l'inquiéta. En temps normal, il aurait dû rebondir sur la baguette tendue et se moquer gentiment de sa manie de lire en permanence. Remus se tut. Black n'était pas resté en arrière par hasard et dans ces circonstances, mieux valait le laisser parler le premier plutôt que de risquer de commettre une imprudence. D'autre part, l'embarras le saisit d'être habillé de la sorte par un autre. Si à tout juste douze ans, cela lui semblait encore naturel (bien qu'agaçant) de la part de ses parents, c'était bien différent quand il s'agissait d'un garçon de son âge.

Le gilet en place, Sirius passa autour de son cou la cravate rouge et or puis la noua. Mal à l'aise dans le silence qui s'éternisait, Lupin se racla la gorge.

« Je peux le faire moi-m…

— Remus, écoute… Je… je connais ton secret. »

Le cœur du garçon s'écrasa sur le sol avant de remonter se loger dans sa bouche. Sirius poursuivit avec une difficulté évidente.

« Je voulais te dire que… je sais que c'est pas grand-chose mais si t'as envie d'en parler… ça pourrait te faire du bien ? Enfin, je suis là, quoi.

— Qu'est-ce que… De quoi tu parles ?

— Décontracte, j'ai rien dit à personne mais je sais reconnaître les signes. Tu vois, je suis comme toi. »

Les pensées de Lupin s'emballèrent à la vitesse d'un vif d'or devenu fou. C'était absurde, insensé ! Sirius ne pouvait pas être… Il ne pouvait pas y avoir deux… Dumbledore le lui aurait dit ! Et puis… où étaient les marques ? La peau de Sirius était… non, ils se seraient forcément croisés à l'infirmerie. Et où irait Sirius la nuit ? S'il y avait deux cabanes, Remus en aurait nécessairement entendu parler !

« Sirius. » Le garçon s'exprima d'un ton hésitant mais au calme contrôlé. « Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

— D'accord, tu veux pas en discuter maintenant, peut-être plus tard, quand tu veux, mais écoute-moi encore une minute », répondit précipitamment Sirius. Il l'avait saisi par les épaules. Une lueur inhabituellement grave animait ses yeux gris. « Je sais comment tu es alors je veux que tu saches, que tu sois profondément convaincu que rien de tout ça n'est de ta faute. Il n'y a rien que tu pourrais faire mieux, ou plus vite, ou… je sais pas mais ce ne serait jamais assez. Quoique tu fasses. Ou ne fasses pas. Y'aura toujours autre chose, une autre excuse. Quoique te dise ton père, ne l'écoute pas, ça marche ? Aucune bêtise, _rien_ ne peut justifier ce genre de châtiment. Ne le laisse pas te transformer en ce qu'il voudrait que tu sois parce que _toi_ , tu es quelqu'un de bien. D'accord ? N'écoute pas quand il te dit le contraire. »

Les narines de Remus se dilatèrent. Les yeux écarquillés et d'une voix blanche, tendue, il dit : « Sirius, tu crois que… est-ce que tu crois que mon père me _cogne_ ? Grands dieux, non ! »

La conviction de Sirius fut ébranlée par la sincérité de ce déni.

« Un… oncle, alors ? Écoute, je sais que c'est pas facile à avouer mais moi, je te côtoie tous les jours. Tu n'es pas dans la lune au point de te prendre une porte, pas une seule fois tu n'es tombé dans les escaliers, et les potions ne sont peut-être pas ta matière forte mais tu es méticuleux. Je t'ai jamais vu te couper les doigts à la place d'un ingrédient. Il ne t'arrive jamais rien de méchant ici mais à chaque fois que tu vas au chevet de ta mère, tu reviens couvert de bleus et de coupures. Je comprends ! s'empressa-t-il d'assurer comme Remus ouvrait la bouche pour protester. Tu veux pas que ça se sache, je comprends. Mais… (Sirius se passa une main dans les cheveux.) Je suppose que je voulais juste te dire ça. Que je comprends. Et aussi, je m'étais dit, vu que les vacances de Pâques arrivent bientôt, on pourrait rater le train, tu vois, pour rester ici jusqu'à l'été. Tu pourrais souffler un peu. Je te tiendrais compagnie. »

Horrifié et paniqué tout à la fois, Remus saisit les mains de son ami.

« Sirius ! Je te jure sur ce que j'ai de plus cher au monde que mon père ne me frappe pas ! Ni lui ni personne ! »

Le sorcier brun devint extrêmement silencieux. Le ventre noué comme l'après-midi précédent une pleine lune, Remus se força à continuer.

« Est-ce que… chez toi ? »

Un ricanement aigu s'éleva. Le regard de Sirius se fit fuyant.

« Non… on essaie juste de m'inculquer la bonne manière de penser. J'ai la tête dure. »

Il sourit. Son visage d'ordinaire si beau se tordit laidement.

« Sirius… »

Black recula d'un pas à la fois.

« On devrait descendre. Les cours vont commencer et les autres vont se demander ce qui nous retient.

— Sirius, attends, c'est trop important.

— Mais non. Je me suis planté. N'en rajoute pas s'il te plaît, je ne sens assez con comme ça. Je m'excuse, je ne voulais pas insulter ta famille, j'ai cru… Je me suis planté.

— Sirius !

— Ne… ne dis rien aux autres, d'accord ? C'est pas bien grave.

— Bien sûr que si !

— Rem… »

Sirius secoua la tête. Il tourna brusquement les talons et sortit de la chambre, laissant Remus complètement désemparé.

Sirius l'évita toute la journée. Ce n'était pas flagrant aux yeux des autres mais une évidence pour le jeune Lupin. Depuis son entrée à Poudlard sept mois auparavant, Remus s'efforçait de maintenir une distance que Sirius s'obstinait à réduire. De par la promiscuité qu'impliquait un pensionnat à l'esprit de clan exacerbé et au nombre réduit d'élèves par dortoir, il était quasiment impossible de jouer les solitaires. Remus l'avait compris dès les premiers jours, aussi avait-il révisé sa stratégie. S'il voulait être tout à fait honnête, il avait aussi été incapable de résister à l'opportunité de se faire des amis. Pourtant, il s'attachait à dresser un mur de courtoisie entre lui et ses camarades : plus il serait proche d'autrui et plus on lui poserait des questions sur ses absences régulières et répétées. Aussi, sans parvenir à n'adresser la parole à personne, Lupin se faisait le plus discret possible.

C'était compter sans Sirius et James. Les deux compères, bien que liés par une amitié presque fusionnelle, exclusive, avaient décrété malsain sa volonté de rester dans sa coquille. Avant les vacances de Noël, ils étaient devenus amis.

Alors la soudaine absence de clins d'œil et de sourires de Sirius pour souligner une plaisanterie, la disparition du bras autour de ses épaules quand il donnait libre court à son enthousiasme naturel ou complotait à l'oreille de ses amis quelques nouveaux tours pendables, oui, l'absence de tout cela sautait aux yeux de Remus. Aussi, le jeune sorcier prit la décision la plus difficile qui fût : faire comme si de rien n'était. Il ne chercha pas à parler en tête à tête avec Sirius, ne lui adressa aucun regard trahissant le tumulte qui l'agitait. À la fin de la journée, Black se détendit en sa présence et le lendemain, la vie reprit son cours. Mais Remus n'oublia pas.

Il vit défiler avec angoisse les jours conduisant aux vacances de Pâques jadis tant attendues et fut au bord de la nausée quand Sirius monta avec eux à bord du Poudlard Express. Son masque de routine dut se craqueler un instant car Sirius pinça les lèvres et se détourna de lui.

Pour Remus, la situation était à la limite de l'intolérable. Il n'avait jamais réussi à se lier aux Moldus de son école primaire. Il avait toujours cru que l'amitié devait être une grande source de joie. Jamais il n'avait pensé qu'elle puisse être aussi source de tant d'impuissance.

 _Ce n'est que pour une semaine_ , se rassura-t-il, _ça passera vite. Peut-être qu'il ne lui arrivera rien._

Mais ensuite viendraient les deux mois d'été…

Remus passa les vacances à se ronger les sangs. Dix fois, il commença une lettre sans jamais l'achever. Dix fois, il voulut demander conseil à ses parents avant de se raviser. Il ne se sentait pas le droit de trahir auprès d'adultes la confidence que Sirius ne lui aurait jamais faite s'il n'avait cru que Remus la partageait déjà.

Loin de son regard, il cauchemardait les pires sorts subis par son ami, si bien que quand vint la reprise des cours, Remus scruta le quai de gare avec tant d'attention qu'il n'écouta que d'une oreille les au revoirs de son père.

Hélas, Sirius avait dû le précéder car Remus ne retrouva ses camarades qu'à bord du train. En présence de Peter et de James, il garda pour lui la question qui lui taraudait les lèvres.

L'occasion ne se présenta qu'une fois la nuit tombée, dans l'obscurité de la chambre, comme les deux importuns s'étaient assoupis.

Peut-être Sirius l'attendait-il car il ne montra aucune surprise quand Lupin passa la tête entre les lourds rideaux du lit à baldaquins et qu'il prononça son nom à voix basse. Black s'assit pour lui faire de la place.

« Qu'est-ce qui y'a ? Insomnie ?

— Hum… », répondit Remus. Le sommeil était toujours difficile à trouver les nuits précédant la pleine lune mais ce n'était pas ce qui le maintenait éveillé présentement. « Je voulais savoir comment ça allait ? »

Le garçon brun ne lui fit pas l'affront de feindre mal comprendre.

« Bah, tu sais, comme d'habitude, quoi. »

Remus s'installa en tailleur sur le lit.

« T'as passé de bonnes vacances, alors ? »

Le sujet avait déjà été abordé durant le trajet jusqu'à l'école mais Remus espérait entendre la version non censurée.

« Plutôt tranquilles. Beaucoup de repas ennuyeux à mourir au sein de la bonne société. Rem, t'as pas à t'en faire pour moi, vraiment.

— Quel genre d'ami ça ferait de moi ? »

À ces mots, Sirius sourit.

« C'est sympa de le dire. Avec toi, on sait pas toujours ce que t'as en tête. La moitié du temps, on se demande si tu ne nous tolères pas par obligation, pour rendre la cohabitation plus facile. »

C'était tout à fait ce que Remus avait souhaité obtenir. Il fut navré d'apprendre y être parvenu.

« Tu sais, j'ai parlé à mes parents… pas de ça ! s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter comme le visage de Sirius s'était fermé. Juste… de vous tous et… ils seraient d'accord, enfin si tu veux, tu pourrais peut-être passer une ou deux semaines chez moi cet été ? Seulement si tu veux, t'es pas obligé ! assura-t-il devant le silence du garçon. Tu préféreras sans doute aller chez James, y'a rien à faire par chez moi, tu risques de t'ennuyer.

— Non, c'est pas ça ! C'est juste… va falloir que je demande. Moi, j'aimerais bien ! Mais… je suis pas sûr que mes parents acceptent. Tu… (Sirius se mordilla la lèvre.) Ta mère est née de Moldus, c'est ça ?

— T'es pas obligé de leur dire, répondit gentiment Remus.

— Je risque de pas en avoir besoin. Ils connaissent toutes les familles pures de sang du Royaume-Uni. Si le nom de Lupin ne leur dit rien, c'est que t'es un moins que rien. » Sirius plaqua une main horrifiée sur sa bouche. « Je veux dire, c'est ce qu' _eux_ pensent ! Mes parents ! Moi, je…

— Détends-toi. Je sais que tu n'es pas de cet avis. »

Sirius hocha la tête à plusieurs reprises.

« Je leur demanderai. Pas tout de suite, je choisirai bien mon moment. Ils… diront sûrement oui, déclara-t-il avec une assurance qu'il était loin de ressentir. Ça va être chouette, on s'amusera bien !

— D'accord. Hum… il y a des dates qui seraient mieux que d'autres. Entre… entre le 1er et le… 18 août, ce serait bien, l'informa Remus après un calcul rapide.

— Du premier au dix-huit, ça marche ! Ça me laisse tout juillet pour obtenir leur accord. »

Un bâillement le prit par surprise. Les deux garçons pouffèrent de rire.

« Je vais te laisser dormir, déclara Remus, baillant à son tour. Je suis content que tu ailles bien, je m'étais… Oui, je suis content. Enfin… voilà. Bonne nuit.

— Bonne nuit, Rem. Merci pour l'invitation. »


End file.
